


CINEMA

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Wallpaper, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These images are a response to the Professionals Weekly Obbo Challenge amnesty at teaandswissroll.  Challenge prompt: Cinema.  </p><p>All are based on a single moment from the episode 'Dead Reckoning'.</p><p>This particular Doyle scene interests me for a number of reasons, not least for the lighting and the way his face can be 'read'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CINEMA

  


[ **Medium** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/64719/64719_original.jpg)

[**Large**](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/64366/64366_original.jpg)

  


One of the notable outcomes of the remastered DVDs has been that green eyed Doyle now co-exists with blue eyed Doyle. The following image refers to this curious turn of events. I like to interpret the mystery in the same vein as the accompanying line from Hamlet Act 1, scene 5:  
  


_'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy'._

[ **Larger** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/68794/68794_original.jpg)

  


[ **Larger** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/67075/67075_original.jpg)

[ **Largest** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/66675/66675_original.jpg)

  


oooOOOooo


End file.
